The present invention is directed generally to raceways having power and communications lines and, more specifically, to a raceway that is associable with a floor and a support (e.g., a wall, a column, etc.) of a structure (e.g., a room, a building, etc.) and is capable to reticulate power or communication lines proximate to a location within the structure.
The need for connectivity, that is the ability to xe2x80x9cplug inxe2x80x9d to a technology available in a work place, or, now, in a home (collectively, xe2x80x9cwork spacexe2x80x9d), has never been greater. In each setting, telecommunications, television, computer, power or like systems are the norm, causing every work space to have a physical connection to power and communications lines. This may be seen in offices, office system cubicles, as well as in libraries, classrooms, training rooms, conference rooms, team work rooms and, even, corporate lobbies and lounges.
Conventional means to achieve this connectivity are several. The most basic is the traditional wall outlet for power and communications lines. This solution is limited for practical reasons to those users whose furniture is close to a wall or column having an appropriate outlet. Flexibility is of course limited by the need for a xe2x80x9ctetherxe2x80x9d of lines from a desk to the outlet.
An alternate approach introduces a raised floor that allows flexibility, as well as accessibility to power and communications lines. A drawback to this approach is high price, which is associated with a need for either ramps or steps to walk on the floor or a depressed floor slab (which is only an option if a structure is so designed initially) to accommodate a height of the raised floor. Another alternative, which is related to the advent of office system cubicles, introduces xe2x80x9cpower poles.xe2x80x9d A xe2x80x9cpower polexe2x80x9d is a low-cost method for providing power or communications connectivity through a vertical conduit that connects one or more cubicles or systems furniture to cabling above the ceiling. Although many users would prefer to avoid this awkward eyesore, power poles are economical and widely popular.
As a final example, which is situation dependent and largely based upon access, is a common technique known as the xe2x80x9cpoke throughxe2x80x9d method. This method provides cabling for power and communications lines by drilling a hole through a floor slab and passing cables through the hole. Common problems of this approach, other than its generally high cost, include potential structural limitations customary to coring through concrete floor slabs, inert penetrations that are permanent and cannot be moved as requirements change, access to the floor may be difficult when the room below the floor through which the hole is to be xe2x80x9cpokedxe2x80x9d is occupied by a different party, and, in slab-on-grade situations (i.e., where a concrete floor slab is placed directly on the soil, with no cavity or space below) in which the xe2x80x9cpoke throughxe2x80x9d method is simply unavailable.
What is needed in the art is a floor-mounted raceway that is economical and flexible, and can accommodate present and future power and communications (e.g., voice video, data, television or the like) connectivity requirements.
The present invention introduces a raceway that can be associated with a floor of a structure to provide a connectivity, such as power or communications signals, between a location on the floor and a support of the structure. Such signals may be suitably communicated (e.g., transmitted, conveyed, delivered, dispatched, broadcast, carried, relayed, etc.) via any electric, magnetic or optic means in accordance with the principles of the present invention.
A primary object of the raceway of the present invention is to provide such connectivity to the location within the structure where a need exists and where associated power or communication ports may be advantageously located. The phrase xe2x80x9cassociated with,xe2x80x9d and derivatives thereof, as used herein, may mean to include within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, juxtapose, cooperate with, interleave, be integral with, intercept, be a property of, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9cor,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, is inclusive, meaning and/or.
A preferred embodiment of the raceway includes a housing and a fastener. The term xe2x80x9cinclude,xe2x80x9d and derivatives thereof, as used- herein, mean inclusion without limitation. The housing, which is substantially equal in length to a distance between the location on the floor and the support of the structure, comprises a conduit and at least one sloping side. The conduit is adapted to receive one or more lines from the support of the structure, the one or more lines are capable of communicating power or communications signals to the location on the floor. The at least one sloping side, which has a length substantially equal to a length of the raceway, provides a gradual transition between the floor and the raceway and is capable of being substantially covered by a floor cover.
The fastener may be associated with the housing to at least substantially ensconce the one or more lines and to integrate the raceway and the floor cover. According to an advantageous embodiment, the fastener may be colored or otherwise made in a way that draws attention to it to thereby warn of a hazard. Alternatively, the fastener may be made to blend aesthetically with the floor cover.
It should be noted that for the purposes hereof, the term xe2x80x9clocation,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, is defined broadly, not only does it refer to a position or a place., but it may also refer to a spot, a station, a locality, a site, a location, a point, a proximity, or the like; the term xe2x80x9cfloor,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, is also defined broadly, not only does it refer to a bottom or a surface of a structure, but it may also refer to a base, a foundation, an infrastructure, a substructure, an underpin, a subfloor, a footing, or the like; the term xe2x80x9cstructure,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, is similarly defined broadly, not only does it refer to something built or constructed, but it may also refer to an edifice, an erection, a chamber, a building, a room, a compartment, a parlor, an office, a suite, a cell, a den, a study, a flat, a cubical, a library, a lobby, a lounge, a work space, or the like; the term xe2x80x9csupport,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, is likewise defined broadly, not only does it refer to a means of support or a thing that supports, but it may also refer to a wall, a column, a pillar, a post, a shaft, a brace, a prop, a beam, a strut, a stud, a stay, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9cline,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, is likewise defined broadly, not only does it refer to a conventional or later developed means that provides connectivity for power or communications (e.g., data (including data networks, facsimile, etc.), video (including television, video telephony, etc.), voice, etc.) means between at least two points, but also any cord, queue, passage, wire, circuit, filament, cable, strand, fiber, connection, coupling, link, junction, or the like that is capable of providing such power or communications connectivity.
In an advantageous embodiment, that is described in detail hereinafter, the one or more sloping sides of the present invention provide a gradual transition from the height of the floor (which may be thought of as having a height of logical zero) to a relative top of the raceway, preferably at its highest point (possibly at the apex of the fastener, which as stated above integrates the raceway and the floor cover). Once installed, this raceway substantially reduces a likelihood that someone or something will trip over the raceway. It is important to note therefore that the height of the raceway (the height of the housing or the fastener, as measured from the floor) may vary among implementations depending upon the relative height (i.e., elevation, loft, peak, size, stature, level, rise, fullness, plushness, etc.) of the floor cover, and may, in part, be a function of a likelihood of xe2x80x9ctripping.xe2x80x9d The phrase xe2x80x9cfloor cover,xe2x80x9d as it is used herein, is defined broadly, not only does it refer to placing a cover on, over, to blanket or to overlay the floor to at least substantially conceal, cover or protect the same, but also any conventional or later developed carpet, tile, linoleum, padding, wood floor or like floor cover.
The foregoing outlined, rather broadly, advantageous and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of THE CLAIMS OF THE INVENTION. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures or devices for carrying out the purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.